Ninja Reunion Sidequest
This guide was in great part a collaborative effort between Neversaw and sovest555. The ninja reunion sidequest is initated by the ninja grandmaster Yoshitaka in Tsukinami Village. He can be found in his training dojo by heading east from the PokéCenter and following the path north. After a short cutscene upon entering the dojo, the grandmaster will hand you a letter and ask you to deliver it to his six disciples, each of which runs an EV-training dojo in Tandor. Once the quest has begun, Yoshitaka's dojo will be the only one where you can EV-train your Pokémon. Each EV-trainer you speak with will reward you with their respective "Power" item before leaving. The quest is completed by re-entering the dojo after having spoken with all six EV-trainers. Completing this quest is the only way to obtain a Volchik and grants you a Macho Brace. Ninja Locations *'Endurance/HP': Route 12 (Surf east from Route 5 until you find a large sandy area with some grass and a bunch of different looking trees, kinda like palm trees. Go up and you will find the dojo.) The ninja Tarou will give you a Power Weight *'Attack': Route 3 (Exit Burole Town from the south. From there, go south until you reach the beach. Surf right of the beach until you reach some rocks, then head north and you will see a grassy island containing the dojo.) The ninja Miki will give you a Power Bracer *'Defense': Legen Town The easternmost building in Legen Town. The ninja Kenichi will give you a Power Belt. *'Special Attack': Baykal Forest (Enter the rainforest from Amatree Town. From there, go the bottom way and surf to the east. Hug the south wall. Eventually you’ll find a small area where you can stop surfing (on the south side of the river). Follow the short path to find the dojo.) The ninja Daichi will give you a Power Lens *'Special Defense': Route 15 (Start at Silverport Town, surf straight down from there, while hugging the right wall and you’ll find a hidden area with the dojo.) The ninja Hitomi will give you a Power Band. *'Speed': Route 7 (Upon exiting Rochfale Tunnel, surf on the body of water right above the rest house. Go to the right and you’ll find a path to the dojo.) The ninja Ayumi will give you a Power Anklet. Moves and Training Battles As another reward for completing this sidequest, each ninja will also be available to train against in battle for as often as desired. Their teams each consist of five Pokémon, all at level 52 and the same species representing their specialty. They go as follows, including the amount of XP gained by the active Pokémon: } |bordercolor = | |headcolor= |sprite=Nami.png |class = Ninja Master |name = |location = Tsukinami Village |locationname=Tsukinami Dojo |prize = 1560 |pokemon = 5 }} | |bordercolor = | |headcolor= |sprite=Nami.png |class = Ninja Master |name = |location = Tsukinami Village |locationname=Tsukinami Dojo |prize = 1560 |pokemon = 5 }} | |bordercolor = | |headcolor= |sprite=Nami.png |class = Ninja Master |name = |location = Tsukinami Village |locationname=Tsukinami Dojo |prize = 1560 |pokemon = 5 }} | |bordercolor = | |headcolor= |sprite=Nami.png |class = Ninja Master |name = |location = Tsukinami Village |locationname=Tsukinami Dojo |prize = 1560 |pokemon = 5 }} | |} EV Training EV training is now free of charge. Your Pokémon will receive EVs equal to 40% of their score in the Punching Bag mini game, rounded down. NOTE: A Pokémon can only gain a total of 510 EV, and a maximum of 255 EV per stat. However, the Punching Bag may only increase EV up to 252, the remaining 3 can be obtained through battle. Trivia *Prior to 1.03, the ninjas would also tutor moves to Pokémon for free after completing the quest-Tarou would teach Pain Split, Miki would teach Knock Off, Kenichi would teach Iron Defense, Daichi would teach Hyper Voice, Hitomi would teach Heal Bell, and Ayumi would teach Trick. *Since the punching bag mechanic cannot push EVs beyond 252, if you select a Pokemon that has 255 EVs in a given category and choose punching bag training, the EVs will automatically be set to 252 regardless of what score you get. *Unique sprites for the ninjas exist in the game's data, but they do not have trainer sprites, nor are there enough for all six, indicating that the idea was scrapped. PU-NinjaDai.png|Daichi PU-NinjaKen.png|Kenichi PU-NinjaTarou.png|Tarou Category:Sidequests